Fell down a hole
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: This is a story around Minerva and Albus ... in the beginning it will be more Minerva. I'm not really good at this summary thing. So read to find out more. ;
1. Epilogue

Hey guys,

this is an idea that was in my head for quiet a long time and I wrote a prologue now. I don't know if it is woth continuing, so I would be happy if you reviewed and told me if you liked it or not.

Oh, I deaged Minerva a little bit ... she's around 40 - 45.

If I continue:

The pairing will be MMAD soon, because I like them so much together. :D About the other pairings I'm not sure yet.

Pretty please review and tell me what you think, you would make my day.

Oh, just in case you're wondering: The title "Fell down a hole" is a song by Wolfmother.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything except the storyline of course. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Fell down a hole<strong>** - Prologue**

Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Arthur and Molly Weasley were sitting in the kitchen when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered it and discussing.

"Albus, this our only chance." Minerva McGonagall glared at him.

"Minerva, this is not a chance, this is a suicide mission."  
>"Only when a mistake is made."<br>Albus growled. "No, Minerva."

"Albus, this is the thing he wants. We give him the thing he wants and get information."

Before Albus could reply anything, Molly told them. "Albus is right Minerva. We can't do that."

Minerva looked at Sirius. "Minerva is right, this is the thing he wants."

"Sirius, you can't be serious." Remus Lupin looked at his old friend.

Finally they noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione."Harry, Ron, Hermione." Molly looked at the three 15-years old.

"What were you talking about?" Harry looked at his god father.

"Nothing." Molly Weasley told him, but Harry still looked at Sirius.

"There's something Lord Voldemort wants except you."

Harry looked at him closely. "And what would this be?"

"The third Black sister." Alastor told him calmly.

Harry looked at Sirius shocked. "But I thought you only had Narzissa and Bellatrix as your sisters."  
>"My third sister … you know she's really great. She was in Gryffindor like me. She left after she finished school and changed her name, because she didn't want to have anything to do with our parents."<p>

"What was her name?"  
>"Minerva Aurora Black."<br>"And what's her name now?" Harry looked at Sirius, when he heard Prof. McGonagall's voice.

"Minerva McGonagall."

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, by the way one short comment: I changed the Black family a bit. In my story Narzissa, Bellatrix and Minerva are sisters. Tonks exists of course, but she's a cousin of them. ;)<p>

Pretty please review. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

wow thank you so much for the reviews. I'm happy that you liked the beginning. :D

So here's chapter 1.

Have fun and enjoy.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Fell down a hole<strong>** – Chapter 1**

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around. "What?" They said in unison.

Prof. McGonagall shrugged. "It's true. Like Sirius said, I left and took my grandmother's maiden name again."  
>Harry looked at her in shock. "But … you don't look like …"<p>

"Sirius? Bellatrix? Or Narzissa?" She smiled. She let her hair down and changed her cloth into something better fitting.

Harry looked at her in shock. Now he saw it. She looked nothing like Narzissa, but a bit like Bellatrix, the hair was the exact shade like hers and he also saw the familiarity to Sirius.

Sirius looked at Harry and guessed his thoughts. "Funny, hmm. The one she looks less like is her twin sister."

Hermione gasped. "Narzissa Malfoy is your twin sister?"  
>Minerva smiled at her sadly. "She is. We never looked a bit similar."<p>

Now Albus backed back in the discussion. "Still, you won't go Minerva."  
>Minerva rolled her eyes. "Albus, you know that we SHOULD do this and you only don't want this, because …"<br>"Because I care for you and if he discovers that you're there to get information, he will…"

Minerva closed the gap between them. "Kill me?"

"Yes, he …"

"Albus, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

Albus closed his eyes. "I know, it's just… I don't want you to go."  
>"I don't want to go either, but this is our chance to defeat him."<br>Albus said nothing in return. Minerva moved forward. "Let's discuss this upstairs." She grabbed his hands and they moved upstairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know what to think.

"Ok, what was that?" Hermione asked still shocked.

Lupin grinned at them. "You really never noticed, did you?"

He continued, when he saw three wired faces. "They are married for about 25 years. Minerva was only 20 when they go married, of course he doesn't want her to go."  
>"McGonagall is a Black and married to Dumbledore." Ron was still shocked about the many information they got in a short time.<p>

Meanwhile upstairs Albus and Minerva were still discussing.

"Minerva, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

She looked at him. "I know, Albus. I don't want to go, but this is our chance. A real chance. Harry is so young … we can't let him go. We need the horcruxes like we discussed it and we need the locations, when he trusts me more than Severus, we have a chance he'll tell me, but he needs to believe, really believe, I'm on his side. That I would be the last one, who left him. Albus, I know how dangerous this is, but you have to admit that this is a real chance."

Albus looked at her for a while, then he sat down on the bed. "Minni, I …"

She sat down next to him and cuddled close. "I know. Let me go Albus, I will do my best to come back to you."

"I know you will."  
>"You will always be with me, every step of it."<p>

"But how …"

"You'll be in my heart. Don't forget this, you'll ever be the only one, who owns it."

"And you'll be the only one, who will ever own mine." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they separated, he looked at her for a short while. "I hate it, but you're right."  
>"I know." They kissed again. "I'll be back in short while. I just have to sort something out. "<br>"Sure, take your time."

Albus left the room and went to talk to Severus in private.

"Headmaster, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Severus, you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Will you take care of Minerva? Will you do anything to keep her save?"

Severus looked for a moment at Albus. "I will do anything."

"I trust you with that."  
>"I know, but I would like to do an unbreakable vow."<br>Albus looked at him surprised. "Why?"

"Because she's your wife and you should know for sure that there's someone to take care of her, when you're not there."

Albus nodded. They called Sirius in and performed the unbreakable vow that Severus would do anything in his power to take care of Minerva and to keep her save.

*** 2 days later ***

After some more fights everybody finally agreed that Minerva would go.

They decided that Severus would take her with him, because he was the one Lord Voldemort trusted most.

Albus Dumbledore looked sad at his wife. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I will miss you Tabby." He whispered in her ear.

"I will miss you too, but this isn't a goodbye forever. I will sent letters and maybe I'll get the chance to pop in soon."

He smiled sadly. "I really hope so. I love you."

"Love you too and you're always close to my heart." She picked up the necklace she was wearing and there was their wedding band. She put a charm on it that nobody could so it. Albus smiled. He knew how dangerous it was what she was doing. "Take good care of her Severus." He looked at his friend.

"Like I promised you before, I will do anything to keep her safe."  
>Minerva said a quick goodbye to the others.<p>

"So I guess side-to-side apperation?" Minerva asked Severus.

"Sure." She took his hand, looked one last time at Albus and they vanished.

* * *

><p>Pretty please review. Also when I'm happy I write more and you will get the update sooner. ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

wow thank you for the reviews. You really make my day by reviewing. So the next chapter is finished. It's short, but the story is only beginning now, so the next chapter will be longer. ;)

Now, I hope you enjoy it and make me happy by reviewing. ;)

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Fell down a hole<strong>** – Chapter 2**

Minerva and Severus appeared in front of Malfoy manor again. Minerva shifted a bit uncomfortable, but put herself together immediately.

They entered. When they were standing in the big entrance hall, Severus turned to her. "Wait a moment, I will announce your present."

He went inside the dining room where Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narzissa were sitting. He was obviously giving them orders, when Severus entered.

Voldemort turned around. "Severus, what a pleasure. I didn't expect you before twilight."

"My Lord, there was a change of plan."  
>"Really?" Voldemort looked at him piercing. "And what would that be?"<p>

"I brought someone with me."  
>Now Voldemort seemed interested. "I hope someone interesting."<br>Severus smiled slightly. "Of course my Lord."  
>"So tell me Severus, who did you bring? Someone I know."<br>"Someone you know, but I think someone you don't expect."

"So don't talk that much, bring him inside."

Severus turned around to get Minerva, but turned around one last time. "It's a woman my Lord." He went outside and came back with Minerva. Minerva knew that this was the important moment that she had to convince him that she wanted nothing to do with the Order of the Phoenix and more important Dumbledore.

When they entered Voldemort looked surprised. "Minerva McGonagall, what a pleasure."

Minerva looked at him piercingly. "It's Minerva Aurora Black."

He looked at her in surprise. "Since when?"

"Since I noticed what an old ridiculous man Albus Dumbledore is." Minerva tried her best to say it convincing. It hurt her to talk about her husband in that way, but it was her only chance that Voldemort believed she changed sides.

Voldemort looked at her piercingly. "And why are you here Minerva?"

"Because I noticed that I was on the wrong side."  
>"Why should I accept you being here?"<p>

"Because I'm powerful."

Voldemort shifted a bit closer. "Indeed you are Minerva Aurora Black." He looked at her closely. She looked different. Her hair was down and he clothes not the wide robes, she usually used to wear. She looked younger than normal.

In this moment Narzissa came closer to her twin sister. "Minerva …"

Minerva looked at her and tried her best to smile. "Narzissa."

"Will you stay?"

Minerva looked at Voldemort, she needed to show respect. "If the Dark Lord wishes that."

Voldemort looked at Minerva for a while. "With Severus soon back it Hogwarts, it will be good to have someone intelligent to talk with."

Narzissa smiled. "It's good to have you back sister."  
>"It's good to be back."<p>

Bellatrix on the other hand looked at Minerva in disbelief. "So, you just decided to turn against your old friend Dumbledore and come here?"

"Bella, it's not like …"

She moved closer. "What is it than like?"

"You really want to know?"

"Sure sister."

"You were right. Dumbledore is an old man with wired ideas. His obsession with lemon drops and sweets … it's disgusting and also they were starting to get onto my nerves. I mean seriously a werewolf, an old man, some children and some not really great witches and wizards. They are nothing like me. I'm bloody brilliant. I'm the youngest animagus and even better than Dumbledore himself in transfiguration. Why should I be on the side with the fools?" Minerva told Bellatrix in the same dismissive tone like Bellatrix used it often. Severus was impressed. He didn't see the Black often in Minerva in the past, but now she seemed even more arrogant than Bellatrix could be sometimes. She was the perfect actress, he had to admit it. She was here for only a short time and even the Dark Lord himself seemed convinced, but this could maybe be, because he knew that Lord Voldemort had a crush on Minerva when they were in school.

Bellatrix looked at her for a while. "If this is the truth. It's good for you sister."

"It is." Minerva looked at Bellatrix closely. Bella was then one she was most afraid of, because she could look through charades so well. Finally a small smile appeared on her face. "Seems like the three Black sisters are reunited again."

* * *

><p>Pretty please review (I make my best puppy eyes and have cookies ;) ).<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

thank you sooo much for the reviews to the last chapter. The new chapter is done. I know it's really short, but I hope you like it.

Have fun and make me happy by reviewing.

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Fell down a hole<strong>** – Chapter 3**

Some weeks later the school year was beginning. Voldemort wanted that Severus went back to get information, but he wanted Minerva by his side.

Severus entered Minerva's room. "You ok?"  
>"Sure. I'm fine."<p>

Severus smiled slightly and hugged her. She leaned in a bit and whispered in his ear. "Tell him I love him."  
>Severus only nodded. "See you soon."<p>

"You too. Have a good start back at school Severus."

Short time later Severus had left and Lucius and Narzissa Malfoy brought their son to the Hogwarts Express. Also Bellatrix left for the mission the Dark Lord had given her. So Minerva was left alone with Lord Voldemort.

She stood by the window and looked outside.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her when he stood behind her.

"It's strange not to go back."

"Are you sorry?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

She turned around and looked at him closely.

"You could have been the most powerful witch from the beginning by my side."  
>"Yes, I noticed that now."<p>

"Why did you stay with HIM for such a long time?"

"I don't know … I guess … I had a thing for him and thought he was the more powerful, but I was wrong with both things."

Lord Voldemort moved closer. "Indeed."

The stayed silent for a while. "Minerva, there's one thing I still don't have."

She looked at him. "And what would this be?"

"A wife by my side, who bears me a son."

"She should be a pure blood then my Lord."  
>"Yes, I was thinking that too and she should be from an old wizard family."<p>

"Indeed."

They looked out of the window again.

Meanwhile Severus had arrived at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore waited for his arrival.

"Severus, how are you doing?"

"Good and the thing you really want to know: Minerva's fine."

Albus nodded. "Good. Tell me."

"He was surprised, but I could say he was pleased to see her. She was always the one he couldn't have. Narzissa was also happy to see her. Bellatrix was, like expected, a bit harder to convince, but Minerva was brilliant, she was even more arrogant than Bella at her best time and Bella seemed convinced."

Albus listened closely. "Good, good."

"She won't return Albus. He wants her by his side."

"We expected this."  
>"Yes, we did."<p>

"So, how much does he trust her?"

"I don't think enough by now."

"Is she save?"  
>"I think she is for now. He doesn't trust her enough to tell her about the horcruxes, but he thinks she's truly on his side."<p>

Albus eyes grew bigger. "How did she manage this so fast?"

"She's good at these actress things."

Albus nodded again. "Ok, let's go down. The students will arrive soon."

Severus nodded. "Oh only one thing: Minerva told me to tell you that she loves you."

Albus eyes shined a bit more and a small smile formed on his lips. "Tell her, I love her too, the next time you see her."

Severus nodded and together they went to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Pretty pretty pretty please review! :D<p> 


End file.
